Priest of Suzaku
by Angeluru
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an ordinary junior-high student who is suddenly whisked away into the world of a book, . with his friend There he becomes the priest of the god Suzaku, and is charged with finding all seven of her Celestial-Warrior protectors.


**Hi guys I'm back with the new story sorry if my spelling wrong and grammar hope you like it….**

Disclaimer: I don't own of Naruto

Chapter one: Fate Encounter

The story is about a young boy who gathers the seven celestial warrior and gain the power of God Suzaku.

"So Naruto you want to go to Raikiri high if you can pass the examination," ask the blonde girl to him.

"Of course I want to go with sakura-chan," he smiles to the blonde girl.

"If you can pass the examination," she teases to the blonde hair boy.

"Sakura-chan you men," he pouted said to the pink hair girl and they laugh.

"Naruto you want to go with me," she ask to the blonde boy.

"Where,"

"To the national library I want to borrow a book for our examination,"

"Typical of you Sakura-chan, sure I go with you," he smiles to her.

When they in the national library Naruto notice a red light in the next room, so he go to the room were he saw the red light when he inside the room he hear a sound and he saw a book in the ground and suddenly the book emit a red light when he pick it up there a hand shake to him and when he look who is it. It is friend Sakura.

"What you doing here," she asks to his friend.

"I saw a light so came here but, I see this," he up the book in front of Sakura.

"A book,"

"Yes,"

When they open the book suddenly the red light emits and they rounded by the light and shook to the book. When Naruto open her eyes, he look around the shock that he didn't recognize the place.

"Where are we," question the pink hair to him.

"I don't know Sakura-chan," he

They didn't know there a bandit to came for them when they look around they saw a three people.

"Boss look," the one man said to the leader.

"Oh a foreign this a good fortune to us if we can sale them a high price," the old man said to the other two man.

And they smirk to them and came forward to them.

"W-Who are you, what you want," Naruto shout to them and he in front of Sakura to protect her.

They smile to him and grab there arms.

"Gahh…" shout of the one bandit.

"How dare you lye a finger on Sakura-chan," Naruto anger said tot the man he attach to them.

When he corner the leader he didn't knew they have a back up when he look around he saw other group of bandit around them. And the leader attach to Naruto and ditch to the ground. When the other atem to attach to him they stop sudden when there one of them and they saw a young raven hair man.

"Who are you," the leader asks to the stranger.

"You are an eyesore," he annoyed to the said the leader.

"What," he attach the young raven hair man but he dodge it then he encounter allach to the leader and the leader defeated.

"T-Thank you for saving us, " the shy smile the pink hair girl said.

"Hn,"

"Sakura-chan you okay," he ask to the girl.

"Yyes,"

"so who are you, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki," she introduce to himself to the young raven man.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, she ask your name," he said to him.

"Hn Sasuke Uchiha,"

"saku what a nice name," she smile to the man

And Sasuke walk awy from them he look the blonde young man he hypnotist the face of the blond young man, he have a blue eyes and whisker both side of his cheeks. Then the two of them follow the young man bu suddenly the red light show and one of them surrounded by the light and banish instant.

"W-What the light," shock said of Naruto to Sakura

"Naruto," she shout to her friend.

"Sakura-chan," he said that the light surrounded suddenly to the pink hair girl

"N-Naruto," she shout the name of his friend and banish with the light.

Naruto can't move when he saw that his friend banish instantly with the red light.

"Sakur-chan,"

And Sakura open her eyes and when she look her around she can see the familiar place she back in the national library when she realize that she back the first thing his mind to find of his friend.

"Naruto, Naruto!" she call to him but no one answer

Shw came out the room but she notice the book in the ground so she pick it up at she rush to come out the room with the book in her hands.

Mean while NAruto he alone I a unfamiliar place he decide thet he want tp look around to find his friend and the young raven man so that he can ask for help to him to find his friend. Hr didn't know that his friend is back to there world.

**Tell next time ja ne…. pls review….**


End file.
